Placing a bet
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: It was just like the days back in Oxford when they would bet against each other, both believing that they were more deserving of Helens love than the other. Now Nikola has an interesting propersition for John that he knew he can't resist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Sanctuary fic, and i apologize if i am OOC, especiall for John, as i find him hardest to write. This is some mindless Smut I came up with when i was cooking. Please R & R. :)**

Helen Magnus scrubbed the loafer under her breasts, body wash remaining in its absence, the hot water washing away the remainder of dirt and mud from her skin. It had been a rough capture of the latest abnormal; a chimera. It was only a young one so it was far smaller than an adult, but it still gave them grief. Instinctively, when trapped a lion will become defensive and start attacking, which is exactly what this chimera did. In defense, it pounced on Magnus, pushing her to the ground, trying to attack her. Helen was sure she was about to die, when the Chimera bared its snake fangs, but suddenly she found that she wasn't being pinned by the Chimera anymore, but was then suddenly laying on the floor in the lobby of the Sanctuary, John beside her.

"I'll be back my dear." He had said curtly, before teleporting away again.

Minutes later, the rest of the team returned, the Chimera loaded into a cage on the back of a transport driven by an old friend.

Johns visit was an unexpected one, but not as much as when Helen answered the door to Nikola unloading the abnormal.

Will, John, Nikola and Big Guy were all conversing in the library now, and she had excused her self, longing for a hot shower. Usually she would be having a bath, but she was eager to get working on the Chimera, and a shower was all she had time for.

So now she was rubbing shampoo through her long black hair, the smell of vanilla and honey surrounding her, and doing wonders to her tense muscles.

"That is a preposterous suggestion, Tesla." John Druitt's laugher bellowed through the near empty library, though his face showed little humor.

"You heard me, John. Do you accept my challenge?" Nikola smirks at the man, knowing John wouldn't be able to resist. It was just like the days back in Oxford when they would bet against each other, both believing that they were more deserving of Helens love than the other.

"Indeed. And if I succeed, you owe me a new coat. Do you remember Nikola? I save your backside, and all I get in return is a ripped jacket."

"Oh please. I was no where near getting mauled by the Chimera." John gave him a 'don't give me that bull' look. " Fine but if I succeed, you owe me a bottle of 45 Bordeaux. Deal?"

He held his hand out for John, and they shook on it, just as Big Guy entered the library.

"What are you two up to?" He asked gruffly, setting a tray of tea onto the table. Will walked in then, spotting the mischievous smiles on Druitt and Tesla's faces.

"Nothing you need to worry about," John commented as he stood, kicking off his shoes and placing them methodically next to the door.

"You never said I couldn't teleport, Nikola you old fool."

Nikola watched him curiously, before John teleported.

_That bastard cheated! _He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: I am thinking the next chapter will be tha last, because i was only ever intending this to be a one shot, nbut now, porbably a three or four shot. Anyways, this chapter is the SMUT, so pls R & R. **

**Have a good week **

**:)**

In a flash, Helen had a visitor, but she was too busy washing the shampoo out of her locks to notice the man standing outside her open door. John stepped forward slowly, undoing the buttons on his pants, sliding them off his legs, and discarding them at the foot of the shower. Next to go was his black shirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxers as he stepped into the shower behind his ex-fiancé.

Helen felt his breath on her neck and she spun around quickly, Johns' arms going around her naked body.

"John!" She shrieked, trying desperately to get from his clutches, but part of her wasn't fighting the battle. Part of her felt the rightness in the moment, her nude body in his arms, but the other part of her, the rational part, knew this was so wrong; Very wrong.

"Helen it has been too long, my love. Too long since I held you this close, and far too long since I made love to you. Let me make love to you."

His voice had a thickness to it, and his eyes were darkened with lust, and Helen could feel her stomach flip as if she were a teenage girl again.

John brushed his fingers through her hair, his long fingers massaging her scalp, and Helen moaned at the contact. It felt so good to be with him again, and if she was to be frank, she had missed him dearly.

Before the rational part could stop her, Helen reached up on her tippee toes to kiss John slowly, her tongue gliding across his bottom lip asking for entrance.

With a growl of dominance, his hands found the backs of her thighs, and he pulled her legs around his waist, pushing her body roughly against the shower wall. He moved down to kiss her collar bone, one hand moving to her core, where he stroked her hard and fast for a few seconds, before plunging his fingers deep inside of her. Helen screamed out, and slowly John began pumping his digits in and out.

"Oh, John…" Helen cried softly, grinding her hips into his fingers, and feeling her inner muscles tighten around him; he pulled his fingers out, swiftly removing his underwear, before placing his organ at her hot entrance.

"You can still sop me, Helen." He said softly, kissing her neck gently.

"I…I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I cant stop myself from wanting it. Wanting you, John."

Taking that as a yes, John thrust himself into her hard, and for a moment neither moved, before Helen started to rotate her hips, bucking up against him.

"That's it, Helen." He whispered into her ear, thrusting himself in and out of her quickly.

She was so close to her end, and she felt her inner muscles clench around his manhood and soon she was shaking as her orgasm ripped through her body. He followed soon after, holding her tight as he came inside of her.

When they had both calmed down, John pulled himself out of her slowly, setting he feet back onto the shower floor.

"John…" Helen said softly, watching as her lover picked up his clothes from the floor.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I think you are going to need to go 'commando', this time around." She held up his soaking wet underwear with a smile, and he nodded curtly.

"I believe you are right." He dressed quickly and before Helen could say any more, John teleported out, leaving her naked, and wet in more ways than one in the shower.


End file.
